The present invention relates to a process for the synthesis of an aliphatic cyclic amine. More particularly, the present invention relates to amino cyclization of terminal diols. In particular this invention relates to a process for the selective synthesis of cyclic imines by the amino cyclization of a hydrocarbons having from four to six carbons and which are characterized by two hydroxy groups in the terminal positions to yield a cyclic imine.
3-Methylpiperidine is used as a vulcanization accelerator and as an additive to lubricant oil and 3-Methylpyridine is used both as a solvent and as an intermediate in the preparation of nicotinic acid. Cyclic amines are important compounds in the synthesis of drugs and for making of various reagents. Hexamethyleneimine is an important compound which is useful as an intermediate material for pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals, and also finds a wide range of applications as rubber vulcanization accelerators and other rubber chemicals, they are ingredients for textile lubricants, antistatic agents and finishing agents, corrosion inhibitors for metals, and modifiers or crosslinking agents for resins.
PCT application WO 90/00546 discloses the preparation of mixtures of 3-methylpiperidine and 3-methylpyridine starting from 2-methyl-1,5-diamino pentane by passing the gaseous starting material over a catalyst comprising metal oxides at 500xc2x0 C.-600xc2x0 C. Preferred catalysts are copper chromite, molybdenumoxide and vanadium oxide. These catalysts are preferably applied to a support. Depending on the reaction temperature, the ratio between piperidine and pyridine can be shifted to one or the other side. This patent specification also mentions the possibility of using acidic oxides, such as SiO2 or silicon aluminium oxides, without further additives as catalysts. However, the yields achieved in this way are only moderate. No information is given on the catalyst activity over extended operating times.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,079 discloses a process for the cycloammonolysis of disubstituted alkanes containing primary amino and/or hydroxyl groups. The catalyst used is a metal aluminosilicate molecular sieve. Preferred metals are copper, palladium, manganese, nickel and chromium. The reaction was carried out in the presence of ammonia. The yields obtained were moderate. A yield of 75% was achieved in the preparation of piperidine from 1,5-pentanediol.
However, hexamethyleneimine has been obtained in small quantities from by-products which occur in the production of hexamethylenediamine by catalytic hydrogenation of adiponitrile or in the production of hexamethylenediamine by catalytic ammonolysis of 1,6-hexanediol. It has also been reported in Journal of the Chemical Society of Japan, Vol. 82, page 1701 (1961) that hexamethyleneimine was obtained in a yield of about 10% by heating hexamethylenediamine together with Raney nickel at 160xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C., but a greater part of the product consisted of a resinous product or tar.
Chemische Berichte, Vol 96, page 924 (1963) also discloses that by heating hexamethylene diamine together with Raney nickel at 142xc2x0 C.-143xc2x0 C. in a solvent such as benzene, xylene or mesitylene, hexamethyleneimine is obtained in a yield of 24 to 38% (as the picrate salt), but at the same time, 1,6-bis-hexamethyleneiminohexane is formed in a yield of 12 to 47% (as the picrate salt). Furthermore, Canadian Pat. No. 920,606 (1973) discloses that hexamethyleneimine is obtained in a selectivity of 47 to 87% by contacting hexa methylenediamine with a hydrogenation catalyst at 150xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. in the presence of hydrogen. However, since the conversion of hexamethylenediamine is as low as 17 to 44%, a large quantity of unreacted hexamethylenediamine must be recovered by distillation. It is also necessary to reduce the amounts of by-products by adding hydrogen and ammonia during the reaction.
In an article titled xe2x80x9cEquilibrium Conditions for Amination of Alcohols and Carbonyl Compoundsxe2x80x9d, Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Develop., 11, 3, 333-337 (1972), Josef Pasek et al. described the influence of pressure, temperature, and initial composition on the equilibrium content of primary, secondary, and tertiary amines and unsaturated compounds.
In Catalysis of Organic Reactions, Blackburn, D. W., ed., 1990, at Chapter 14, M. Ford et al. review the selective synthesis of mixed alkyl amines by amine-alcohol reactions over hydrogen phosphate.
The amination of alcohols, aldehydes, and ketones using catalysts containing nickel, copper, or both, has been also been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,933; 4,153,581; 4,152,353; and 4,409,399. These patents relates to selective production of diamines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,059 discloses the production of diaminoalkanes by passing an alkanediol, alkanolamine, alkylene oxide, or alkyleneimine along with either ammonia or an alkylamine in the presence of hydrogen and at an elevated temperature over a catalyst which contains sintered cobalt or nickel. The sintering process requires extra steps and high temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,946 discloses the synthesis of hexamethyleneimine from the deamino cyclisation of hexamethelene diamine over the raney nickel catayst in liquid phase but it suffers from the use of ammonia and hydrogen to reduce the catalysts prior to use it.
The amination of terminal diols to corresponding diamines is a known art over the metal oxides or on supported catalysts. But they suffer to yield cyclic imines by deamination and to avoid this they require to be carried out in presence of hydrogen gas. From the foregoing references it appears there that is a need in the art for an improved method of selectively producing cyclic imines by the amination of diols instead of diamines It would be very desirable in the art if a process were available for aminating a diol which is available in large volumes. This would provide an attractive route to an added-value commodity chemical.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for the preparation cyclic amines from diols which can be carried out on a commercial scale and achieves high yields. The catalyst activity should be maintained over long times.
The present invention relates to a process whrein high conversion of pentane diol, hexane diol and a high yield of piperidine and hexamethylenediamine respectively is maintained in the amination reaction of diol by inhibiting the formation of diamines and amino alcohols as by-products. These diamines find large volume applications in polyamide resins as monomer/comonomers, as well as price-competitive usage in lube oils, epoties, hot melt adhesives, and surfactants. They are also be useful in fuel additives, chelating agents, fungicides, and plastic lubricants.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a process for the synthesis of an aliphatic cyclic imine having four to six carbons, said process comprising introducing into a reactor one or more C4 to C6 dihydric alcohols wherein the hydroxyl groups are in terminal positions reacting said C4 to C6 dihydric alcohol in a solvent and in the presence of excess ammonia in the presence of a metal containing ZSM-5 catalyst at a temperature in the range of 250xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C. and weight hourly space velocity in the range of 0.25 to 1.00 hxe2x88x921.
In one embodiment of the invention, the dihydric alcohol used is 1,4-Butane diol to obtain pyrrolidine or pyrrole.
In one embodiment of the invention, the dihydric alcohol used is 1,5-Pentane diol to obtain piperidine or pyridine.
In one embodiment of the invention, the dihydric alcohol used is 1,6-hexane diol to obtain hexamethylene imine.
In one embodiment of the invention, the solvent is selected from the group consisting of alcohols, ethers and water.
In one embodiment of the invention, the diol is introduced into the reactor in aqueous solution.
In one embodiment of the invention, the molar ratio of ammonia to hydroxyl groups is 5 to 100.
In one embodiment of the invention, the metal amount impregnated on the catalyst ZSM-5 is in the range of 1 to 10 wt %.
In one embodiment of the invention, the Si/Al ratio of ZSM-5 catalyst is in the range of 15 to 140.
In one embodiment of the invention, one or more promoters selected from the group consisting of Group VIII and Group VIB of the Periodic Table are used.
In one embodiment of the invention, the promoters are selected from the group consisting of iron, copper, manganese, nickel, cobalt, molybdenum, lanthanum and chromium.
In one embodiment of the invention, the volume ratio of diol to solvent is in the range of 1:1 to 1:5.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a hydroamination process which comprises reacting a diol characterized by four to six carbons, preferably 1,5-pentane diol with excess ammonia in the presence of a ZSM-5 catalyst which incorporates at least one metal selected from the group consisting of nickel and cobalt, or mixtures thereof, optionally supported, or as a bulk-metal catalyst, at a temperature of at least 250xc2x0 C.
In one embodiment of the invention the cyclo amination exhibits good selectivity for the desired cyclic amine and is conducted batchwise.
In another embodiment of the invention, the reactants include diols having four to six carbons and any mixtures thereof
In a further embodiment of the invention, the reactants are selected from 1,4-butanediol, 1,5-pentanedioland and 1,6-hexane diol.
In the preferred embodiment this invention provides a process for the selective amino cyclization of 1,5-pentane diol to yield piperidine and its homologues in one step with greater than 95% conversions and higher selectivity towards the piperidine was achieved.
Cyclic imines of four to six carbons are prepared in one step from a diol, preferably in a solvent, in the presence of excess ammonia and modified ZSM-5 catalyst, at a temperature of at least 250xc2x0 C. and compounds were analysed by GC and GC mass.
The amino cyclization of 1,5-pentanediol was carried out M-ZSM5 where M is from the group of elements (H, Cr, Fe, Cu, Mn, La, Pb).
The catalyst used in this invention is a modified ZSM-5 catalyst with metal ion incorporated thereon by impregnation method or ion exchange method. The ZSM-5 catalyst can be synthesized by the reported literature using tripropylamine as template, ludox silica and aluminium isopropoxide as the source of silica and aluminium. Or a commercial catalyst available from Conteka Swedan. The catalyst was tabletted by tableting machine and made to 18-30 mesh, calcined at 500xc2x0 C. for several hours to get H form of the zeolite and then soaked in the metal solution of 1 to 10 wt % of metal salt (salt may be from nitrtates, carbonates, actates or any other organic complex) for several hours then the water was evaporated. And further the catalyst was calcined at 400 to 450xc2x0 C. to expel the low boilers and strengthern the catalyst.
All three classes of amines were identified through a combination of GC and GC-MS/IR techniques. The feedstock used in the practice of this invention s rises a terminal diol having from four to six carbons such as 1,4 butanediol, 1,5-pentane diol and 1,6-hexanediol.
In the one-step process of this invention, the reaction takes place in the presence of excess ammonia. The nitrogen source is required to be ammonia, preferably in gaseous form. The amination conditions to be utilized suitably include the use of from 5 to 50 moles of ammonia per hydroxyl equivalent of feedstock.
A suitable catalyst comprises at least one Group VIII metal, optionally on a support. Promoters may also be used. Suitable metals include cobalt, nickel, copper, manganese, lead, zirconium and molybdenum. Particularly effective catalyst is Cu or Ni modified zeolite.
The catalyst used without the promoters are also effective for the amino cyclization. The Si/Al ratio of the supported ZSM-5 catalyst varies from 15 to 140.
The catalyst is preferably introduced into the reaction zone initially. The temperature for the one-step process should be at least about 300xc2x0 C. A suitable range is from about 250xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C. The preferred range varies depending on the chain length of the diol.
When the reaction is conducted on a continuous basis using the described nickel or cobalt catalysts liquid feed rates may range from about 0.25 to 1.0 WHSV. A preferred range is from about 0.5 to 0.75 WHSV.
Along with cyclic amines other oxygenated cyclic products with amino alcohols and dimines are also found in the products. The products have been identified in this work by one or more of the following analytical procedures; viz, gas-liquid chromatography (GC), infrared (IR), mass spectrometry (MS), or a combination of these techniques.
The examples which are discussed below were conducted in a vapour phase down flow reactor. The feedstocks were aqueous diol solution. The WHSV was varied from 0.25 to 1.0. The preferred amino cyclization took place over a range of temperatures from about 250xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C. The reaction of 1,5-pentane diol was carried out with varying the Si/Al ratio from 15 to 140. As the Si/Al ratio is increased a decrease in the formation of piperidine and increase in the pyron.
By contrast, poor hydroamination of a 25% aqueous solution of 1,3-propanediol to 1,3-propanediamine was realized in Examples 12 and 13, using copper-rich and copper-cobalt catalysts of the prior art.
To illustrate the process of the invention, the following examples are given. It is understood, however, that the examples are given only in the way of illustration and are not to be regarded as limiting the invention in any way.